Highschool Romance
by Couphie
Summary: Tanpa disadarinya, Kris mulai merasakan hal yang berbeda pada Huang Zitao. Akankah dia terus berdiam diri atau melakukan sesuatu pada perasaannya itu? Kristao/Taoris. Yaoi. BL. RnR please. DLDR! [Chapter 3 UPDATE]
1. Schoolmate

**Highschool Romance © Couphie**

**Hey, Class President! © Kaori Monchi**

**Disclaimer : All characters isn't mine. The original story of "Hey, Class President!" is belong to Kaori Monchi. Here I just re-write and re-make the story into Kristao version. And of course I try to make the story not too similar with the anime.**

**Pairing : Kristao as the main pair (slight other official pair)**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Yaoi****!**** (Yes. This is Yaoi!), BL, Typos (maybe)****, Future Lemon!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? WHY READ?!**

**I've warned you!**

**No plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Couphie**

**Proudly Present**

**—Highschool Romance—**

* * *

Wu Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris, si tampan berbadan tinggi dengan surai pirangnya terlihat sedang terduduk di lantai licin sebuah lapangan basket _indoor_ bersama seorang laki-laki lain dengan rambut sewarna pelangi—Oh Sehun namanya.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan latihan basket bersama anggota tim inti klub basket lainnya. Memang akhir-akhir ini jadwal latihan tim inti lebih padat dari biasanya karena tahun ini SM Highschool kembali mengikuti turnamen basket nasional. Dan tentu segala latihan intensif terus dilakukan demi mempertahankan gelar juara yang sudah lima kali berturut-turut telah disandang oleh tim sekolah ini.

Ruangan itu terasa sepi karena anggota tim lainnya memilih untuk segera pulang atau membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang tersedia.

Dua siswa itu terlihat masih betah duduk disana. Tubuh mereka tampak berpeluh dan wajah lelah mereka menunjukkan seberapa beratnya latihan mereka hari ini.

"Hyung, kulihat minggu lalu kau berada di kafe dekat stasiun bersama Panda-hyung. Kau kencan dengannya ya? Apakah kalian sudah berpacaran?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah antusias. Apalagi jika mengingat jika orang yang ia sebut 'Panda-hyung' itu memiliki sifat yang tidak biasa.

Kris melirik Sehun melalui ekor matanya, terlihat enggan untuk menjawab.

"Yang benar saja. Aku hanya menemaninya karena dia sedang membutuhkan buku referensi untuk tugas fisika-nya. Lalu kami mampir di kafe itu. Lagipula apa maksudmu dengan 'Apakah kalian sudah berpacaran?', huh?"

Si pemuda yang berada satu tingkat di bawah Kris itu hanya berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menampilkan ekspresi prihatin yang dibuat-buat.

'_Dilihat sekilas saja semua orang juga tau kalau kau menyukai Panda itu, Kris hyung. Memang dasar kau itu keras kepala.'_ Sehun hanya dapat membatin.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu?" Kris menatap Sehun garang.

"Ani~ aniya~ Tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Sungguh!" elaknya sambil menunjukkan cengiran yang ia duplikat dari seniornya yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Walaupun ia terkadang menyebalkan karena terlalu polos dan lamban dalam menyadari sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan dia begitu saja. Bahkan sejengkel apapun aku saat itu. Dia itu ceroboh dan ada banyak alasan yang membuatku mengkhawatirkan dia." gerutu Kris dengan pandangan menerawang ke langit-langit.

"Mm-hmm... Eh, hyung. Apakah kau sudah dengar rumor tentangnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu sebelah alis Kris terangkat dan keningnya berkerut samar. "Rumor apa?"

"Kudengar dua hari lalu saat Panda-hyung naik kereta sendirian sepulang sekolah, ia nyaris dilecehkan oleh paman-paman mesum!"

"APA?!"

Sehun terlonjak mendengar suara Kris yang menggelegar.

"Tapi untung saja ada Suho hyung disana. Ah, kau tau kan seperti apa Suho hyung memperlakukan Panda-hyung? Benar-benar seperti orang yang takut kehilangan anak pandanya. Ckck~ bahkan ia dan Lay hyung sudah mengklaim Panda-hyung sebagai anak mereka." sambung Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

Kris hanya mampu menghela nafas dengan frustasi. Si Panda itu tidak bisa dibiarkan, pikirnya. Apalagi... apalagi ia sangat menyadari betul jika tiap Panda itu melintas, tatapan lapar nan berbahaya selalu dilancarkan pada tubuh pemuda asal Qingdao itu.

"Ini adalah sebuah masalah." Kris berseru dengan nada amat frustasi.

"—apanya yang masalah?"

Sehun dan Kris menoleh ke asal suara. Di ambang pintu sana terdapat seorang siswa dengan senyum polos dan tatapan seolah tak mengerti apapun layaknya anak umur lima tahun.

Itu adalah si Panda. Namanya Huang Zitao. Sesuai nama julukannya, ia memang memiliki bayangan hitam di bawah matanya—persis seperti panda.

"Halo, Sehun, Kris." sapanya ceria sambil melangkah santai mendekat ke arah dua pemuda lainnya. "Kalian membicarakan aku, ya?" Tao bertanya asal, namun tepat sasaran tanpa ia sadari.

"Percaya diri sekali kau ini, Huang ZiPanda. Dan satu lagi, aku satu tahun lebih tua daripada kau walaupun kita satu angkatan. Jadi panggil aku dengan semestinya!" omel Kris, lalu meraih bahu Tao dan menarik salah satu pipi pemuda itu.

"Aw... aw... Hei! Lephaskan!" Tao meronta-ronta namun Kris malah menarik pipi yang satunya lagi, membuat wajah Tao terlihat lucu.

"Panggil aku apa?"

"Ini saaaakiiitthh. Lephaskan ak-huuuuuu Kris gēgeeeeeeee!"

Kris melepaskan tarikan pada kedua pipinya dan beralih mengacak surai gelap milik Tao. Dan ketika itu ia menyadari jika Tao mengenakan atasan seragam olahraganya yang berwarna putih-biru.

"Kau baru selesai latihan, Panda?" tanya Kris dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ya. Latihan wushu hari ini selesai lebih awal karena Zhoumi-lǎoshī ditugaskan pergi ke Beijing selama seminggu, jadi kegiatan klub diliburkan."

"Oh, kenapa libur hyung? Bukankah masih ada Hangeng- lǎoshī dan lǎoshī-lǎoshī lain—aku lupa namanya—itu, hyung?"

Tao hanya mengedikkan bahu dengan wajah seolah berkata 'aku-tidak-tahu-dan-aku-tidak-peduli'. Si Panda itu malah melihat jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Aku mau pulang. Keretanya berangkat pukul 5. Sekarang ini sudah pukul 04.27 sore."

Sehun menatap Kris sambil menunjuk Tao samar dengan dagunya. Kris hanya menghela nafas pasrah menanggapinya.

"Kita pulang bersama, Panda. Tunggu di sana sebentar—" Kris menunjuk bangku panjang di samping ruang ganti, "—aku akan mengganti seragam dulu."

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan pada Sehun, Kris dan Tao berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran SM Highschool.

"Hei, Kris. Sebentar lagi kita 'kan lulus, kau akan melanjutkan ke universitas mana?" tanya Tao dengan sebelah tangan berusaha membuka kaleng kopi dingin yang baru dibeli dari _vending machine._

Kris berdecak menyadari Tao kembali memanggilnya tanpa akhiran –hyung atau –gēge. "Entahlah. Mungkin Seoul National University. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku—ish!" Tao berseru kesal karena kesulitan membuka kaleng tersebut, membuat Kris mendengus geli. Si pirang tinggi itu meraih kaleng yangg dipegang Tao, membuka penutupnya dengan mudah seolah tidak memakai tenaga barang satu Newton pun.

Tao menerima kopi itu kembali dengan senyum cerah. "Terima kasih, Kri—ADUH!" rintihnya saat Kris menyentil dahinya.

"Panggil aku gēge!"

"Iya! Iyaaaaaa!" seru Tao sebal. "Tahun depan setelah aku lulus, aku akan kembali ke Cina, gē."

"Ap-apa? Kenapa cepat sekali? Bukankah kau baru di Korea selama dua tahun ini, Tao?" Kris terkesiap. Perasaan takut yang begitu familiar merambati dirinya.

"Eum. Tidak tahu. Aku sih menurut saja apa kata Ayah. Mungkin kontrak kerjanya di Korea sudah selesai? Mungkin saja 'kan?" Tao terus mengoceh tanpa memperhatikan Kris yang saat itu rautnya... yah, begitulah...

"Ah, aku baru ingat! Bukankah GrandEx itu adalah perusahaan besar yang dimiliki oleh keluargamu, Kris—eh, maksudku—Kris-gē?"

"Benarkah? Ayahmu bekerja di sana?" Kris tiba-tiba merasa mempunyai kesempatan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

'_Eh? Memangnya aku akan melakukan apa?'_ batin Kris bingung.

"Ya. Ayah memiliki hubungan kerja di perusahaan keluargamu itu. Katanya ia pemimpin anak perusahaan di Shanghai—kota tempat tinggalku sebelumnya. Ayah juga mengatakan hal-hal lainnya. Tapi aku tidak ingat dan tidak mengerti juga, sih." kata Tao sambil mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, lalu kembali menyeruput kopinya.

'_Dasar. Selalu saja mengabaikan ucapan orang lain.'_ batin Kris dengan sebal. Apalagi jika mengingat Tao sering sekali mengabaikan coretpetuahcoret nasihat darinya.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai di mana motornya diparkirkan. Tao tersedak saat menyadari jika mereka sudah sampai.

"Aaarghh!" Tao berseru frustasi. Membuat Kris berbalik dengan terkejut.

"Ada apa?!"

"Ish! Aku baru ingat kalau motormu seperti itu!" serunya lagi, kali ini dengan tangan yang menunjuk-nunjuk motor _sport _ hitam kesayangan Kris.

"Kenapa? Inikan motor paling mahal yang ada di sekolah ini. Kenapa wajahmu terlihat _unhappy_ begitu, huh?"

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menebak alasannya setelah melihat wajahku yang _unhappy_ ini?! Oh, ayolah! Lihat saja jok motormu itu!" kali ini Tao menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya dengan tidak sabar. "Jok itu terlalu condong ke depan! Bayangkan! Jika kita berboncengan dengan **itu**, pasti **aku** akan terlihat seperti **cicak** yang menempel erat pada**mu**!"

Kris terdiam setelah mendengar rentetan kalimat penuh tekanan itu. Dan yang ia bayangkan adalah bagian **berboncengan** dan **menempel erat padamu**.

'_Itu tidak buruk~'_ tanpa sadar, Kris tersenyum mesum.

Tao bergidik saat tanpa sadar mendapati Kris sedang tersenyum aneh. "Apa-apaan wajah itu, huh?!"

Kris berdehem pelan. "Aish! Sudahlah, kau ini terlalu banyak protes. Seperti perempuan saja." Ia memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya, lalu membuka jok motornya. Diambilnya dua helm yang menggantung manis di sana.

"Pakai ini!" Kris menyodorkan helm putih pada Tao, sementara ia sendiri memakai yang hitam.

Setelah menutup jok motor, ia segera memundurkan motornya keluar dari himpitan motor lain—yang tidak se-keren motor miliknya.

"Naik!" perintah Kris yang sudah menghidupkan mesin motornya.

Sambil menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, Tao akhirnya naik ke motor itu.

"Tahu begini lebih baik tadi aku menolak saja. Bodohnya aku bisa lupa dengan motormu ini. Ish!" gerutu si Panda dengan kedua lengan di punggung Kris—menjaga agar tidak terlalu menempel dengan punggung itu.

Diam-diam Kris menahan tawanya. Di kepalanya sudah terbayang akan mengerjai Panda ini. Tentunya ia akan sedikit mengambil 'keuntungan'.

Kris mulai melajukan motornya keluar dari area parkir menuju gerbang sekolah. Setelah melewati gerbang sekolah, dengan tiba-tiba Kris menambah kecepatannya tiba-tiba—diikuti dengan suara motor yang meraung.

Tao sangat tekejut dan dengan refleks memeluk pinggang Kris erat-erat.

"YAAAA! KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS!"

Kris menyeringai sangat lebar. Ini sesuai dengan harapannya.

Posisi 'ini' membuat ia sangat 'senang'. Dada pemuda manis asal Qingdao itu menempel di punggungnya. Kedua lengan Tao yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat dengan telapak tangannya mencengkeram jas almamater yang ia pakai, tepat di atas—eh? D-di atas benda kebanggaannya?

Kris merasakan jantungnya berdebar tak terkendali. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan kesulitan.

'_Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mengerjainya sekali lagi?'_ kali ini Kris merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Laju motornya memelan. Delapan puluh satu kilometer per jam... Tujuh puluh kilometer per jam... Enam puluh dua kilometer per jam... Empat puluh kilometer per jam...

Kaitan lengan Tao pada pinggangnya mengendur. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya dan jantung Kris terasa menggila.

Motornya kembali meraung—Kris menaikkan kecepatannya secara tiba-tiba untuk kedua kalinya.

"YAAAAAAA!" Tao berseru dengan keras. Kembali ia eratkan pelukannya.

"Ngh!"

Kris menggeram rendah—antara terkejut dan merasa nikmat. Sementara di belakang sana Tao merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Oh, ia sangat sadar telah mencengkeram **sesuatu** di bagian yang salah. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan 'pelukan'-nya pada Kris.

"—AH!"

Tapi urung karena motor Kris melaju terlalu cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Couphie's Note :**

Wohooo! (/O_O)/

Halo! Finnaly jadi juga ngepost ini ff. Well, saya adalah Kristao shipper dan udah tergila-gila sama pair ini. Tapi yang paling disuka adalah Tao! Karena dia sangaaaatttt adorable dengan mata panda dan bibirnya itu... kyaaaaaaa! *lari ke arah Tao* XD #duagh *ditendang Kris*

Oke. Dari awal sudah diperingatkan ini **YAOI**. Yup, yaoi. Bukan sho-ai kayak biasanya. Temanya aja yaoi, cuy! Pasti ada Lime atau bahkan **LEMON**. Dan saya sangat doyan baca ff Taoris/Kristao. Apalagi kalo ada lemonnya, wuih pasti semangat! #plakplak

So, saya ingatkan dari sekarang karena mulai chapter depan ff ini akan makin **absurd**, mungkin juga akan **plotless**. Jika sudah nonton Hey, Class President! Pasti tau kalo lemonnya dimulai pada bagian mendekati akhir di OVA 1. Untuk lemon, tergantung pada readers, maunya dicepetin atau tidak. Karena btw, chapter 2-nya belum diketik sama sekali :P *digantung* Makanya review ya!

Saya gak akan mencantumkan "**UNDER 18, STAY AWAY!**" nantinya. Percuma, bro. Ngapain juga, paling juga tetep nekat baca. Lagipula yang nulis ff ini umurnya aja belum ada 17 :P *dibuang ke laut*

.

.

.

**Click the "Review" button, guys! Please~ ^^**


	2. Touch

**Highschool Romance © Couphie**

**Hey, Class President! © Kaori Monchi**

**Disclaimer : All characters isn't mine. The original story of "Hey, Class President!" is belong to Kaori Monchi. Here I just re-write and re-make the story into Kristao version. And of course I try to make the story not too similar with the anime.**

**Pairing : Kristao as the main pair (slight other official pair)**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Yaoi****!**** (Yes. This is Yaoi!), BL, Typos (maybe)****, L****IME****!**** Explicit Content! Sexual Harassement scene! POV switch****ing**** without attention!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? WHY READ?!**

**I've warned you!**

**No plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Couphie**

—**Highschool Romance—**

**Chapter 2 : Touch**

* * *

Sore itu langit yang sejak awal sudah terlihat mendung tiba-tiba menjatuhkan muatannya, bagaikan ember raksasa yang digulingkan dari langit. Belum lagi hujan deras itu diiringi dengan guntur menggelegar dan kilat menyambar-nyambar di angkasa.

Kris dan Tao masih dalam perjalanan pulang. Terdiam dalam masalahnya masing-masing—Kris dengan sesuatu yang menggembung di antara kakinya dan Tao yangg sibuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris. Oh, ayolah. Semua juga tahu kalau Huang Zitao adalah penakut nomor dua setelah Suho—yang mengaku sebagai ayah si Panda. Jadi wajar saja jika ia ketakutan berkendara di tengah hujan deras dan jalan yang licin.

"G-gēge... Pelankan motormu... K-kau tidak lihat jalannya licin? Ka-kalau terjadi kecelakaan bagaimana?" tegur Tao dengan suara lirih dan bergetar.

Kris yang merasa iba pada Tao, akhirnya memelankan laju motornya—sedikitnya itu membuat Tao dapat bernafas lebih ringan.

"Panda, rumahmu masih jauh. Kemungkinan untuk menembus hujan sangat berbahaya apalagi jalan menuju ke sana sangat padat dan menanjak. Lebih baik kau berteduh di rumahku saja—aku akan mengantarmu jika hujan sudah mereda. Bagaimana?"

"Umm... t-terserah gēge saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah Kris tepat pada pukul tujuh malam, hujan masih belum berhenti. Rumah Kris sendiri terlihat sangat sepi karena para pelayan dan pengurus rumah tinggal di bangunan terpisah di belakang rumah induk.

"Tao, lebih baik kau hubungi orang rumahmu dan katakan kau akan menginap malam ini. Cuaca di luar sangat tidak memungkinkan untukmu pulang." saran Kris saat melihat pemuda manis itu termenung menatap jendela lebar yang belum tertutup tirai, menampilkan cuaca buruk yang mengamuk di luar sana.

"Ah, baiklah." Tao membuka ransel anti air yang tadi ia pakai lalu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari sana.

"Halo?" sapa Tao setelah menunggu sambungan itu terhubung selama beberapa saat.

"..."

"Ya. Aku tidak bisa pulang, Bu. Cuacanya buruk sekali."

"..."

"Eum. Aku di rumah Kris gēge."

"..."

"Ya. Tenang saja. Sampaikan salamku pada ayah. Paipai~"

Setelah sambungan itu terputus, Tao menatap ponselnya dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Jika bukan karena hujan yang menahannya di sini, ia pasti sudah tidur nyenyak di kamarnya.

Putra tunggal keluarga Huang itu mengedarkan pandangannya, dan mendapati Kris turun dari tangga lantai dua. Menghampirinya.

"Jika kau sudah selesai, mandilah. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena memakai baju basah itu. Pakai saja bajuku. Kau bisa memakai kamar mandi di kamarku—yang itu!" kata Kris sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu cokelat yang terletak tak jauh dari ujung tangga di lantai dua.

Tao hanya mengangguk dan segera beranjak menuju kamar yang ditunjuk Kris.

.

.

.

Tao terkagum-kagum saat melihat kamar Kris yang luasnya dua kali lipat dari kamarnya di rumah. Kamar mandinya juga sangat mewah. Dan yang membuat Panda itu mampu berdecak kagum sekaligus ingin tertawa keras adalah perlengkapan mandinya—dan juga kosmetik beserta aneka perawatan kulit yang lengkap.

Ah, ia tak menyangka jika Kris yang—katanya—tampan, _manly_ dan dipuja-puja banyak gadis itu ternyata suka sekali bersolek. Ckck...

Tubuh Tao tiba-tiba terasa menggigil dan segera ia bergegas untuk mandi dan mengganti baju basahnya.

.

.

.

"Eum... rumahmu sepi sekali, gē. Apakah tidak ada orang lagi selain kau dan aku di rumah induk ini?" Tao mencoba berbicara dengan Kris kala mereka makan malam—dengan agak canggung tentunya.

"Masih ada kakak dan sepupuku di kamar lainnya. Kupikir mereka akan bermain _game_ sampai larut malam." sahut Kris santai, walau sebenarnya ia merasa berdebar saat melihat Tao saat ini.

Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya. Hanya saja kaus lengan panjang milik Kris yang saat ini dipakai Tao agak kebesaran untuknya. Apalagi bagian kerahnya yang agak melebar membuat baju itu seringkali melorot, menampilkan bahu mulus milik Tao. Sementara bagian lengannya terlalu panjang hingga melewati ujung jarinya. Tao terlalu malas untuk menggulung lengannya ke atas. Lagipula ia kedinginan.

Apa yang bisa Kris perbuat selain menelan ludah dengan kasar? Demi Tuhan! Tao terlihat menggemaskan sekaligus menggiurkan!

"Benarkan? Aku baru tau jika kau punya saudara, gē. Kupikir kau anak tunggal, sama sepertiku."

"Dia tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Jelas saja kau tidak tau karena aku tidak pernah bilang, Panda."

Tao hanya menatap Kris dengan sebal. Lalu ia menguap tanpa sadar, membuat Kris tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tidurlah di kamarku. Aku akan ikut bermain game bersama kakak dan sepupuku."

Pemuda asal Qingdao itu membulatkan matanya saat menyadari ia akan tidur sendirian di kamar Kris yang luas itu. Mulutnya terbuka ingin menolak sekaligus meminta Kris untuk menemaninya. Tapi tidak jadi. Pikirnya, Kris pasti akan meledeknya habis-habisan setelah ini.

"Uhh... b-baiklah. Aku tidur duluan, Kris gēge. Selamat malam." Tao melangkah pergi dengan lesu.

"Selamat malam, Tao."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Tao tidur dengan gelisah.

Tubuhnya terus menggigil sekalipun ia sudah bergelung dibalik selimut tebal nan hangat. Belum lagi keringat dingin terus keluar melalui pori-pori kulitnya.

Benar sekali.

Tao demam.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka perlahan. Sebuah lengan terjulur dari luar, meraba dinding dan mematikan lampu kamar.

Lalu dengan langkah seringan kapas, seseorang—yang entah itu siapa—mendekati tempat tidur yang digunakan Huang ZiTao.

.

.

.

Dimana ini?

Eh? Bukankah ini ruang tata usaha? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Seingatku tadi aku sedang tidur di kamar Kris-gēge?

"Kau Huang ZiTao?"

Aku menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing. Di sana ada Kris gē. Dengan rambut pirangnya yang berpotongan pendek.

Hal ini membuatku teringat akan pertemuan pertamaku dengan Kris pada saat aku baru saja masuk ke SM Highschool di kelas dua.

Jadi... ini mimpi?

"Ya?" aku mendengar suaraku sendiri menyahutinya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Wu Yifan—kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Aku adalah ketua kelasmu. Akan kuantarkan kau berkeliling saat jam istirahat nanti, tapi sekarang kau ikut aku—akan kutunjukkan dimana kelas barumu."

"Ah. Terima kasih." kataku dengan logat yang aneh saat menggunakan bahasa Korea. Lalu kami berjalan, dengan aku yang menatap punggungnya.

Perlahan aku menyadari jika koridor yang kami lewati perlahan menjadi gelap. Kulihat rambut pirang Kris gēge berubah memanjang dengan perlahan.

Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba ia berbalik. Dia adalah sosok Kris dengan penampilannya yang sekarang. Hanya saja ada yang aneh dengan tatapannya.

Ia membuatku takut.

Dan sebelum aku sempat berbuat apapun, Kris gēge mendorongku tiba-tiba, membuatku terjatuh begitu saja.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya membuatku semakin tidak mengerti.

Kris menciumku.

Bukan sekedar menempelkan bibirnya, ia juga menghisap bibirku kuat-kuat hingga terasa sakit dan lidahnya yang panjang bergerak masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku mencoba berontak. Tapi kedua tanganku entah bagaimana caranya sudah diikat dengan dasi miliknya.

Tubuhku gemetar oleh rasa yang begitu asing.

Bagaimana bisa aku memimpikan hal seperti ini dengan Kris gē?!

Dan saat ciuman kasar itu usai, bibirnya beralih ke telingaku.

"Kau menyukainya, Taozi?" desahnya, "Tidakkah ciumanku sangat hebat dan memabukkan?"

Aku terpaku.

Suara ini... dia bukan Kris!

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Tao memerah sempurna.

Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, terlihat begitu merah dan agak bengkak—ia terus mendesah karena ulah seseorang yang memiliki wujud Kris.

Bagaimanapun juga, sentuhan ini terasa begitu nyata. Tao benar-benar takut dibuatnya.

Apakah saat ia tengah tertidur tubuhnya disentuh seseorang, pikirnya. Jika benar ini mimpi, kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk terjaga?

Tubuh Tao menegang saat lidah milik orang itu menyapu _nipple_ kirinya sementara tangan kirinya bergerak menarik dan memilin _nipple_ yang lainnya.

"Mmmhh... aaaaaah..."

Perlahan dan tanpa diketahui oleh pemuda manis yang kini tengah berada di bawahnya, orang itu membawa tangan kanannya menyetuh bagian bawah tubuh Tao.

Sentuhan tangan itu pada paha bagian dalamnya membuat Tao gemetar. Belum lagi hisapan keras yang dilakukan secara bergantian di kedua _nipple_-nya membuat tubuhnya makin memanas.

"Emmmmmhhhh... mmm~ aaahhhh!" desahan Tao makin keras saat tangan itu mencengkeram penisnya dari luar celana yangg ia pakai dan memijatnya dengan ritme yang mampu membuat tubuhnya menggeliat akan rasa nikmat.

Tao tak dapat berpikir jernih. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan nafasnya tersengal. Tangan orang itu yang sebelah kiri ikut merayap turun, memisahkan kedua kaki Tao. Setelah bermain dengan kedua _nipple_ yang kini menegang sempurna dan basah oleh liur, lidah itu menelusur turun melewati perut Tao dan menggelitik pusarnya dengan begitu erotis.

"Aaaaaaangghhhh~ ah... ah... uhhhhhhhmmmmm~"

Lalu dengan giginya, orang itu menarik _zipper_ celana yang dipakai Tao ke bawah. Tangan kirinya meremas pantat Tao dengan gemas dan bergairah. Ia berdesis penuh antusiasme.

Perlahan, jari telunjuknya merayap di antara kedua belah pantat itu lalu mulai menggesek dan menekannya. Tao tersedak saat merasakan permukaan telapak tangan yang dingin menyentuh penisnya secara langsung di dalam celana yang dipakainya.

'_Kris gē... apa yang akan diperbuat orang ini padaku?'_ airmata Tao lolos begitu saja.

Rangsangan yang diberikan pada dua titik itu makin gencar diberikan. Dan tak lama kemudian, pandangan Tao memutih tiba-tiba. Bagian bawah tubuhnya menegang sempurna, terasa panas dan berdenyut hebat. Tubuhnya melengkung dan bergetar hebat. Ia telah mencapai batasnya.

Nafasnya tersedak-sedak seketika.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara derap kaki yang tergesa, suara benda jatuh dan disusul dobrakan pintu yang amat keras. Ia juga mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu familiar memanggil namanya dengan panik.

"TAO!"

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Couphie's Note :**

Pendek ya? Iya, tau kok.

Belum ada lemon? Iyaaaaaaa... tauu koooooookkk...

Lemonnya chap depan. Atau depannya lagi. Hehe. /plak/

Makasih untuk responnya. Saya terharu karena baru kali ini dapet 37 reviews untuk satu chapter, huks! *sedot ingus* QAQ

Jadi saya sangat menantikan respon kalian untuk chapter ini. Sekali lagi, maaf ya pendek. Chapter tiga akan dipublish tanggal 30 pada malam hari. Kenapa? Karna saya pengen. Ada masalah? *pasang muka nyolot* /plak duagh dziiiiighhh/ *bonyok seketika*

Oke, waktunya bales review buat yangg ga login~! (/^w^)/

**Guest (1)** : IYA HAHAHAHAHA! MODUS BANGET LO KRIS! *ditendang Kris*. Saya bingung mau manggil dirimu apa. Lain kali tulislah nickname-mu aja. Biar gak bingung jadinya. Review lagi ya kalo baca chapter yang ini, emuaaaaahhhh~! (=3=)/ *orangnya kabur duluan*

**taoris shipperrr **: udah update ya. Sori harus nunggu sebulan. QAQ

**adinda faradisa **: maaf lemonnya belum ada. QAQ tapi yang di atas adanya lime seger tuh. Hehe.

**taotao panda** : katanya babeh Kris si Tao kurang kenceng megangnya *suddenly Kris dateng bawa clurit*. Lemonnya belum ada. Kemungkinan chap depan ada lemon adalah 3 banding 2. Ditunggu sajalah~ (T_~)

**Guest (2) **: ah, maafkan sayaaaaaaaa... kamu bilang kurang panjang tapi di chapter ini malah makin pendek huweeeeeeeeeee QAQ *nangis bareng taotao*

**Guest (3) **: oh, thaaaaaaaannkksss! I love you too, emuaaaaaaaahh (=3=) /bletak/ *dia suka story-nya thor, bukan sampeyan* ._.

**AndiniRenuari **:sudah dilanjut~ review lagi yaaaa~ ^^

**KrisPanda **: LEMONNYA BELUM ADA HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE QAQ /plak/

**Guest (4) **: chapter depan ya, mari kita lihat bersama apakah akhirnya si Kris berhasil narik celananya Tao *senyum mesum*

**NDM **: maaf makin pendek dan bukannya makin panjang kayak anu-nya Kris. Trus gak bisa cepet, katanya Kris kalo cepet klimaks itu... gimanaaaaaaa gitu. Makasih ya udah penasaran sama saya. *tersipu-sipu* /plak/ (NDM: bukan itu woi!)

**anyifantao **: makasih. Saya juga suka kamu. *tersipu-sipu (lagi)* /bletak/ #sandalmelayang

**ICHII Michi **: hohoho... saya memang devil yang awesome *highfive* gak kok, bukan ceritanya yang digantung, tapi celananya zitao yang saya temuin semalam dikamarnya (^/^). Ckckck... dia sudah besar... (=w=) *hah?*

**ia **: jangan lupa klik 'review' setelah baca okay? Saya juga pengen liat kayak apa Panda yang jalan bebek (=w=)/

Okay, updatenya tanggal 30. Inget kan? Kalo seandainya yang lupa adalah saya silahkan kirim PM atau bingkisan ke rumah saya, hohoho~ /plakkk/

Oh, ada yang mau coba tebak, siapa yang udah grepe-grepe Tao di chapter ini? Ditunggu reviewnya~ emuaaaaaaaaahhhh~ *tebar flying kiss* (=3=)/

**Thanks to :**

**XiuBy PandaTao**,** thepaendeo**,** KTHS**,** putchanC**,** zhe**,** Nurfadillah**,** Guest (1)**,** taoris shipperrr**,** adinda faradisa**,** taotao panda**,** byunkwon24**, **Guest (2)**,** chikakyumin**,** KyuKi Yanagishita**,** dian. huang91**,** jettaome**,** youngwoonrici**,** chanbaekxoxo**, **Guest (3)**,** AndiniRenuari**,** KrisPanda**,** Guest (4)**,** fantaosticpanda**,** oraurus**,** wulandarydesy**,** Baby Ziren KTS**,** NDM**,** arvita. kim**,** Riszaaa**,** anyifantao**,** Jin Ki Tao**,** ICHII Michi**,** pujochi exo**,** ia**,** ayulopetyas11**, **Tty T. T**

.

.

.

**Review? Review? Reviiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeewwwww? ^^**


	3. Abyss

**Highschool Romance © Couphie**

**Hey, Class President! © Kaori Monchi**

**Disclaimer : All characters isn't mine. The original story of "Hey, Class President!" is belong to Kaori Monchi. Here I just re-write and re-make the story into Kristao version. And of course I try to make the story not too similar with the anime.**

**Pairing : Kristao as the main pair (slight other official pair)**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Yaoi****!**** (Yes. This is Yaoi!), BL, Typos (maybe)****, (A bit) LIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** DON'T LIKE? WHY READ?!**

**I've warned you!**

**No plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kris terus memandang punggung ZiTao hingga ia tak terlihat lagi setelah berbelok keluar pintu dapur. Selama satu menit sesudahnya dan suara langkah kaki pemuda Panda itu tak lagi menggema di koridor, Kris menghela nafasnya dengan keras. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh isi _Mail _dari Sehun.

Sebenarnya, saat Kris berada di kamarnya ia sempat berkirim _e-mail_ dengan bocah yang memiliki rambut sewarna pelangi itu. Berawal dari Sehun yang menanyakan; "Bagaimana perjalanan pulang kalian berdua tadi? Apakah menyenangkan?"—dengan nada panjang di akhir kata. Selanjutnya berubah menjadi sindiran pedas darinya, mencecar Kris hingga membuatnya tersudut. Dan mau tak mau kata-kata Sehun membuatnya berpikir keras.

"Apa benar aku menyukai Huang ZiTao?" gumamnya.

Tidakkah aneh, pemikiran seperti itu? Barangkali selama ini kalian berpikir ZiTao-lah yang paling tidak peka terhadap perasaan yang begitu sensitif bernama 'cinta'? Oh, bagus! Kris sepertinya berpotensi sebagai orang paling tidak peka untuk selanjutnya!

Lalu Kris terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang. Memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi padanya—hal-hal tidak wajar, sensasi tidak biasa yang muncul saat ia bersama ZiTao, tapi tidak ia rasakan pada orang lain.

Kris merasa sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping, memaksanya tersenyum tanpa bisa ia tahan. Dan pipinya terasa memanas.

Tidakkah semuanya jelas?

"—aku memang menyukainya." katanya, lalu tertegun sejenak. "Mungkin juga mencintainya."

Hatinya berbunga-bunga, dan saat ia melangkah—pergi menuju kamar kakaknya—ia merasa tubuhnya ringan, bagai terbang.

* * *

**Couphie**

—**Highschool Romance—**

**Chapter 3 : Abyss**

* * *

Saat nyaris tengah malam, Kris memutuskan berhenti mengikuti _duel_. Alasannya karena ia sudah tidak berselera ikut dalam permainan dan alasan lainnya lagi karena ia nyaris ditendang secara tidak manusiawi untuk segera keluar dari kamar. Kris membuat kakak dan saudara sepupunya kesal karena ia tidak konsentrasi pada _game_—membuat mereka menang mudah dan itu artinya tidak seru, bukan?

Mereka (kakak dan sepupu Kris) berteriak bersahut-sahutan sambil melempari Kris dengan bantal dan guling saat—untuk kesekian kalinya—layar datar di depan mereka memunculkan tulisan "YOU WIN", padahal _game_ baru berlangsung beberapa menit.

"YAH! DASAR PENGACAU! PERGI SANA! JANGAN KEMARI LAGI!"

"EOH, BENAR! KALAU TIDAK NIAT BERMAIN PERGI SAJA KAU KRIS HYUNG! "

Maka, dengan terhuyung menahan kantuk ia berjalan menuju kamar tamu di lantai satu, sambil membayangkan dua namja—yang menurutnya—menyebalkan itu sebentar lagi akan terkapar setelah kelelahan bermain dari siang hingga petang.

"Paling sebentar lagi mereka akan tertidur. Huh! Aku ingat sekali mereka itu kalau tidur banyak sekali tingkahnya." gerutu Kris sambil mengusap mata kirinya dan menguap.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti seketika.

Telinganya menangkap suara samar yang aneh. Seperti erangan tertahan dan rintihan pelan. Sempat ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai hantu, namun teringat jika hantu itu itu tidak ada—hal yang ia percaya hingga saat ini. Dan ia berpikir kemungkinan adanya penyusup di rumah ini.

Ia berdiri di dekat pilar, diam dan mencoba menajamkan telinga.

Suara itu berada di lantai dua, pikirnya. Kris berjalan lagi, perlahan mendekat ke tangga melingkar menuju lantai dua—tangga menuju kamarnya. Dan suara lirih itu terdengar lagi. Bahkan Kris juga mendengar suara orang yang menangis tersedu.

"—hu... hiks... umhhh..."

Suara yang terkesan lembut dan merintih itu menyentak Kris hingga ia tersadar.

Walau rasanya mustahil dan agak membingungkan akan situasi yang ia hadapi, tapi Kris tak akan pernah salah dalam mengenali suara ini. Jelas saja, ia bersama dengan si empunya suara nyaris setiap saat!

Dalam ketergesaannya menaiki anak tangga, ia memanggil sebuah nama—dengan perasaan tidak karuan.

"TAO!" serunya.

Kris mendengar suara berdebum—seperti benda berat yang jatuh—dari arah kamarnya yang kini ditempati putra tunggal keluarga Huang. Lalu disusul suara benda yang pecah—menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak menyenangkan.

Lalu pintu yang terbuat dari kayu bercat hitam dan berpelitur itu menjeblak terbuka.

Kris menekankan telapak tangannya pada dinding dengan menggunakan tenaga berlebih. Seketika ruangan itu menjadi terang benderang.

Nafasnya tercekat saat mendapati Huang ZiTao berada dalam kondisi yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris bergegas menghampiri tempat tidur yang digunakan Tao. Memandang nanar pada remaja manis yang saat ini terisak lirih dan merintih. Kepala Tao bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gelisah, sementara Kris terburu-buru melepas ikatan sapu tangan yang menahan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ditepuknya pipi Tao berulang kali dan diguncangnya pula tubuh yang tengah gemetar itu.

"TAO! TAO! Bangun! Kumohon bangunlah!" seru Kris tidak sabar.

Tak lama kemudian dilihatnya mata berkantung itu membuka perlahan, tampak kebingungan untuk sesaat, lalu membelalak lebar dan kembali tergenang airmata.

"Kris... K-Kris gēge... Kris..." Tao terus mengucap nama Kris bagai mantra sementara laki-laki pirang itu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan erat yang menjanjikan rasa aman.

"Aku disini. Tenanglah, aku akan selalu disini."

Perasaan Kris tak tergambarkan. Bercampur antara amarah, menyesal dan kecewa. Belum lagi saat melihat kaus yang dipakai Tao tersingkap, menampilkan dadanya yang masih tersisa jejak air liur. Lalu celana panjang Tao yang _zipper_ dan pengaitnya sudah dilepas, merosot hingga ke pinggul—memperlihatkan celana dalam yang dikenakan Tao.

Kris terdiam dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat menahan amarah. Dan setengah jam setelahnya, Tao melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar ia menyeka airmatanya, menurunkan kausnya yang tersingkap lalu menarik selimut menutupi perutnya—yang ia yakini saat ini, celananya basah oleh sperma.

Tao menunduk dalam. Jantungnya masih berdegup keras, wajahnya masih terasa panas, nafasnyapun masih tersengal. Dengan gugup, ia mencengkeram selimut yang dipakainya.

"Aku..." Kris mencoba memulai. Tapi rasa sesak yang sarat akan emosi masih memenuhi rongga dadanya. "Ini... salahku... Jika saja aku tidak membiarkanmu tidur sendiri, ini—hal ini—tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Tao terkesima mendengar kata-kata Kris. Ditatapnya laki-laki bermarga Wu itu, lalu dengan perlahan menyentuh tangan Kris yang terkepal.

"...aku senang kau ada disini." Tao agak terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri yang lirih dan serak. "Terima kasih, gēge."

Kris balas memegang tangan Tao yang terasa terlalu hangat, lalu menariknya pelan dalam dekapannya lagi.

"Kau demam, Panda." gumamnya.

Tao memejamkan matanya, menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Kris.

"Kau punya obatnya? Maukah merawatku hingga sembuh?" tanya Tao yang kemudian dibalas gumaman setuju dari Kris.

Dan sementara mereka berpelukan, seseorang yang sedari tadi diam tak bergerak dan tak bersuara di sudut lemari yang terabaikan mulai berjalan perlahan, lalu menyelinap keluar melalui pintu yang separuh terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semalam suntuk Kris menjaga Tao yang demam—ia terlelap lagi setelah minum obat—mengganti kompresnya jika mulai terasa dingin dan menemaninya berbaring di tempat tidur _king size_ itu.

Kris mencoba mengira-ngira siapakah yang dengan lancangnya masuk ke kamarnya dan menyentuh Panda-**nya**. Mungkinkah kakaknya? Atau sepupunya yang suka sekali menggoda laki-laki cantik itu?

Tapi bukankah setengah jam sebelum Kris pergi, ia masih melihat dua orang itu berada di kamar? Tidak mungkin... 'kan? Atau... ada penyusup? Benarkah ada orang asing yang bisa melewati tembok dan pagar kediaman keluarga Wu tanpa izin? Benarkah? Sungguh?

Kris memejamkan matanya, berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tao, sementara itu mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Wajah dan tubuhnya berkeringat, tapi ia merasa tubuhnya jauh lebih ringan dan dingin.

Perlahan ia mencoba membuka mata, mengusapnya pelan. Lalu disadarinya benda-benda di kamar yang ia tempati sekarang sudah tak lagi bergoyang-goyang. Tao merakan sesuatu yang basah menempel di dahinya. Ia meraba dahinya dan terdapat kompres yang mulai menghangat, ia mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di tepi baskom berukuran sedang yang ada di _buffet_ di sisi tempat tidur.

Tao menoleh ke samping kirinya dan mendapati Kris tengah berbaring disampingnya, matanya terpejam dan ekspresinya tampak lelah.

Perasaan bersalah merambati Tao begitu saja. Pastilah Kris menjaganya semalaman.

Matanya bergulir, beralih menatap langit-langit kamar Kris dengan pandangan menerawang. Di kepalanya, kilasan mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Tapi Tao yakin, bukanlah Kris yang telah menyentuhnya semalam. Suara itu... suara itu bukan milik Kris. Suara itu tak seberat milik Kris dan rasanya terlalu asing bahkan untuk telinganya, sekuat apapun ia mengingat.

'_Apakah... apakah pelakunya adalah kakak atau sepupu Kris? Tapi... mana mungkin 'kan? Apakah mereka selancang itu?'_ Tao merasa putus asa. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membayangkan Kris melakukan itu padanya?!

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya—Wajahnya terasa mulai menghangat. _'Ap-apakah ini adalah... adalah KEINGINAN TERSEMBUNYI YANG TAK TERLAMPIASKAN?! AAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHH! INI SUNGGUH MEMALUKAAAAAAANNNN! HUWEEEEEEEE~ IBUUUUUUU~'_ Tao hanya mampu merengek dalam hati, sementara ia meremas selimut dengan gemas sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Eumh? ZiTao? Kau sudah bangun?" Kris menguap lebar, lalu mengusap kedua matanya. Ia memandang Tao dengan bingung. "Oh, kupikir aku ketiduran." lanjutnya.

"Emm... gēge?" Tao memanggil Kris ragu-ragu. Mendadak saja ia merasa jantungnya berdegup keras saat mata tajam Kris menatap padanya.

"Ya?"

"Uh... aku—eh itu—aku... lapar..."

Kris tersenyum geli menatap Tao yang saat ini tengah menaikkan selimutnya, menutupi separuh wajahnya sementara matanya bergerak gugup memandang ke segala arah—menghindari tatapannya bertemu dengan Kris. Belum lagi semburat merah samar yang menghiasi pipi agak tembam milik pemuda imut asal Qingdao itu.

"Baiklah. Akan kuminta pelayan menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Kau ingin bubur dengan _topping_ apa?"

"Emm... emmm... apa saja..." Tao menyahuti dengan malu-malu.

"Mandilah. Nanti aku akan kemari lagi." Kris mengacak-acak rambut ZiTao dengan gemas sebelum beranjak dan pergi keluar kamar.

Tao bergegas bangkit, masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar Kris lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Ia duduk di tepi _bathup_ setelah sebelumnya menyalakan keran air berwarna biru dan merah.

"Ya Tuhan... Ya Tuhan... Apakah aku sakit jantung?" gumam Tao sambil mencengkeram dada sebelah kirinya dengan bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris kembali satu jam kemudian dengan membawa nampan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dengan agak kesulitan ia mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya.

Pintu itu terbuka setelah beberapa kali mencoba dengan susah payah. Kris mendorong daun pintu dengan bahunya, lalu melangkah masuk.

"Panda, ini kubawakan kau—!" mata Kris membelalak selebar yang ia bisa.

Di sana—di depan lemari pakaian milik Kris yang masih terbuka—dengan posisi memunggunginya dan agak menungging, Huang ZiTao masih _topless_ baru saja akan memakai celana panjang yang ia pinjam dari Kris. Kris seolah merasa ia baru saja dihantam menggunakan bola basket yang dioper oleh Michael Jordan—tepat di wajah.

Hanya kaki Tao yang sebelah kanan saja yang sudah terpasang celana. Terlihat dengan jelas celana dalam berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putih ZiTao, kakinya yang jenjang dan padat, lalu pantatnya yang terekspos begitu saja—maksudnya, _'KENAPA AKU BARU TAHU KALAU HUANG ZITAO TERNYATA SE-SEKSI ITU?!'_ jerit Kris dalam hati.

Dagu Kris jatuh begitu saja—mulutnya terbuka dengan tidak elit. Sementara itu dari hidungnya mulai mengalir sesuatu yang kental berwarna merah pekat dengan perlahan. Nampan yang dibawanya miring, membuat apa saja yang ada di atasnya jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi bising.

Tao tersentak kaget. Sontak saja ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kris dengan wajah bodohnya di depan pintu.

Kedua mata Tao membulat horor. "GYAAAAAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SANA EOH?!" jeritnya histeris, lupa sesaat dengan keadaannya. Tao tersandung celana yang baru separuh dipakainya, lalu terdengar bunyi 'gubrak' keras yang disusul rintihannya kemudian.

Kris tersadar. Menatap serba salah pada keadaan yang _absurd_ ini.

"Eh, akan kuambilkan makanan yang baru lagi." celetuk Kris, lalu segera melesat pergi dari tempat itu tanpa membereskan makanan yang telah ia jatuhkan tadi.

"YAH! WU YIFAAAAAANNNN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huang ZiTao memutuskan turun untuk sarapan setelah berpakaian lengkap. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan seorang pelayan, lalu menyuruh pelayan itu untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ada di depan pintu kamar lelaki jangkung itu.

Sambil menggerutu, Tao menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, lalu berbelok menuju koridor yang mengarah ke ruang makan—yang bersebelahan dengan dapur.

Saat Tao melongok ke pintu, ternyata sudah ada orang di sana. Di meja panjang itu duduk dua orang lelaki—mungkin remaja tanggung, sama sepertinya—yang diduganya adalah kakak sepupu Kris. Yang satu berkulit putih, tubuhnya lebih pendek lima senti dari Tao, berwajah bagaikan _flower boy_ yang biasa muncul di drama-drama dan rambutnya berwarna _orange_ dengan semburat _pink _di beberapa tempat. Seorang lagi memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Tao, kulitnya lebih gelap daripada Tao, bibirnya tebal dan rambutnya berwarna hitam kecoklatan ditimpa sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Tao melangkah masuk ke ruang makan dengan canggung. Apalagi saat tatapan kedua orang itu tertuju padanya. Sayang sekali Kris tidak ada di sana untuk membantunya.

"Er... selamat pagi?" sapa Tao sambil menarik sudut bibirnya, membuat senyuman yang teramat sangat kaku.

"..."

"..."

'_Kenapa diam? Apakah ada yang salah denganku?'_ batin Tao sambil memperhatikan pakaiannya sendiri, memastikan sesuatu yang mungkin aneh.

"UWOOOOOO! HYUNG! HYUNG! LIHAT! ADA PANDA! YA AMPUN IMUT SEKALI!" seru salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki kulit gelap dengan sangat antusias—dia bahkan menunjuk Tao dengan tidak sopan dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-bnar.

Tao tampak terkejut. Sementara itu seorang lagi yang berkulit putih tampak jengkel dengan perilaku lelaki yang satunya lagi. Maka dengan sepenuh hat, ia melayangkan sebuah jitakan keras ke dahi lelaki itu.

BLETAK!

"Aduh! HYUNG, KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU EOH?!" serunya, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah dengusan keras.

"Selamat pagi. Kau teman Kris, 'kan? Aku Wu Luhan, kakak Kris." kata lelaki yang memiliki kulit putih itu sambil tersenyum hangat.

Untuk sesaat Tao hanya bisa tercengang menatap Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin wajah Kris dan kakaknya berbeda seperti ini? Pikirnya—_'OH MY GOD! KRIS BAHKAN TERLIHAT LEBIH COCOK SEBAGAI KAKAK DARIPADA SEBAGAI ADIK!'_

Tao tersenyum canggung. "Halo. Aku Huang ZiTao."

"Oh, perkenalkan juga. Ini sepupu Kris, namanya Kim Jongin. Kurasa kalian seumuran."

"Hai maniiis~!" Jongin memamerkan cengiran lebarnya, "ADUH!" lalu memperoleh pukulan lagi oleh Luhan di belakang kepalanya.

"Ayo, ZiTao-ssi. Silahkan duduk. Kami baru mau memulai sarapan." kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Eum. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile...**

.

.

.

Di salah satu kamar tamu—yang dari luar kelihatan sepi dan terkunci rapat—terdapat Kris yang tengah sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari mengitari ruangan yang lumayan lapang itu dengan gelisah.

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit melakukan hal tersebut, akhirnya Kris berhenti. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa frustasi.

Kris menatap bagian tengah celananya yang mulai menggembung tidak wajar.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan yang masih terpaku pada benda pusaka miliknya itu.

Menghela nafas, Kris lalu menyusun bantal-bantalnya pada kepala tempat tidur lalu merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sana

Kis mulai melepas kaitan celananya dan menurunkan _zipper_-nya. Dengan segera, ia menurunkan celana panjang beserta bokser dan celana dalamnya. Penis Kris yang besar, panjang, tegang dan berurat samar mengacung begitu saja. Ujungnya memerah dan berkilat oleh cairan _precum_.

Kris mengelus ujungnya dengan perlahan, menekannya lalu menggenggam batangnya dengan erat.

"Aaaahh..." Kris melenguh saat rasa nikmat menjalar perlahan melalui penisnya, menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

Kris meraih sebuah botol _lotion _dari laci _buffet_ yang ada di sisi tempat tidur. Ia menuang beberapa cairan putih agak bening itu ke telapak tangannya yang lebar, lalu membalurkannya ke permukaan penisnya yang kini ukurannya tambah membengkak.

"Ssshh... aaahhh..."

Kris kembali menggenggam penisnya dan memompanya naik-turun dengan tempo yang makin lama makin cepat.

Sesekali ia menggeram dan mendesah nikmat. Bahkan ia turut melantunkan nama Huang ZiTao dalam desahannya.

Jauh di sana, di dalam pikirannya yang paling liar, Kris tengah membayangkan Tao dan diriya tengah melakukan sesuatu yang 'menyenangkan'.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Couphie's Note :**

Ugh. Saya udah gak tau mau nulis apa lagi *liat tangan yang gemetar*. Maaf tidak bisa balas review, because I post this in hurry! QAQ Lagipula saat ini saya lagi numpang internet gratis di free hotspot area bareng sobat-sobat saya (di tempat terbuka pula!), jadi gak berani melakukan sesuatu yang sekiranya mencurigakan buat mereka (lagipula sebentar lagi mau pulang, udah malem banget ini).

Terpaksa saya potong dulu adegan lemonnya karena timingnya gak pas banget, geez. Jika tidak ada halangan saya akan update tanggal 15 atau 17 (iye, bulan depan). Terima kasih untuk 34 reviews yang sudah kalian tinggalkan di chapter sebelumnya. Dan terima kasih sudah baca~! Harap tinggalkan kesan dan pesan kalian mengenai chapter ini, klik review yo~! See you next chapter! Bye~ *tebar flying kiss* (=3=)/

**Thanks to :**

**ayulopetyas11**,** flamintsqueen**,** KTHS**, **Guest (1)**,** dian. huang91**, **pujochi exo**, **Taeminho597**,** chikakyumin**, **fallforhaehyuk**, **wdyt**,** oraurus**, **miszshanty05**,** taotao panda**, **Guest (2)**, **KrisPanda**, **XiuBy PandaTao**,** Keybin**,** Krisloversncfujo**,** KyuKi Yanagishita**, **Parknayeon33**,** ShinJiWoo920202**,** anyifantao**, **riani. Chenchen**, **LovePanda2T**, **zee konstantin**,** zhe**,** kristao baby**,** Jin Ki Tao**,** arvita. kim**,** Baby HZT-ao**,** thepaendeo**

.

.

.

**So... review? Please? ^^**


End file.
